1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservoir for storage of an operation fluid that is to be supplied to a fluid pressure master cylinder, etc., and, more particularly, to a reservoir provided with a device for warning when the level of an operation fluid drops to or below a given level.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of a reservoir with a fluid level drop warning device comprises a float chamber having its top wall provided at the side section of a fluid tank, a float having a magnet in the float chamber for detecting the level of an operation fluid, and a reed switch operable by the magnet.
Such a reservoir is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 57-28688. In the reservoir, a tubular member containing a reed switch is disposed within, and hanging vertically from the top wall of, a float chamber provided at the side section of a fluid tank, and a float having a magnet is fitted on the tubular member freely movable in vertical directions. This arrangement, however, requires that a seal member be attached between the tubular member and the top wall of the float chamber. Further, since the tubular member is fitted from the bottom side of the fluid tank and attached to the top wall of the float chamber before mounting the reservoir to the body of the master cylinder, maintenance of the reed switch and float after the mounting of the reservoir cannot be executed. Furthermore, the reed switch and float cannot be replaced, unless the operation fluid is drained from the reservoir and the reservoir is detached from the master cylinder.
Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 60-58473 discloses another type of reservoir in which a retainer tube for a reed switch is provided upright and integral with the bottom of a float chamber that is provided at a side portion of a fluid tank. With this structure, however, in order to form the retainer tube and mount the float on the tube, it is necessary to initially form separable the top and bottom portions of the fluid tank and float chamber and then tightly attach the upper and bottom portions together after the float is fitted freely floatable on the retainer tube. After the tight attachment, therefore, the float cannot be replaced.